nehlfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Philadelphia Flyers
Die Philadelphia Flyers sind eine Franchise der NEHL aus Philadelphia und gehören zu den Gründungsmitgliedern der letzten verbliebenen, deutschsprachigen Liga für den Eastside Hockey Manager. Geschichte 'NHL 1967-1976: Gründung und zwei Cup-Siege' Die Flyers entstanden 1967 als Teil der ersten Expansion der National Hockey League und beendeten gemeinsam mit den Pittsburgh Penguins, den St. Louis Blues, den Los Angeles Kings, den California Golden Seals und den Minnesota North Stars die Ära der seit 1942 bestehenden "Original Six". Wie so viele Expansion-Teams in der NHL-Geschichte hatten die Flyers Probleme eine gute Mannschaft zusammen zu bekommen, was sich aber ab 1969 änderte. In diesem Jahr wurde Bobby Clarke gedraftet und um ihn herum wurde eine sehr physische Mannschaft mit dem Spitznamen "Broad Street Bullies" gebildet. Angeführt von einem bärenstarken Goalie Bernie Parent und eben Clarke schaffte die Mannschaft mit Spielern wie Bill Barber, Reggie Leach oder Ed van Impe gelangen den Flyers zwei Meisterschaften in den Jahren 1974 und 1975. Ein Highlight war, neben zahlreichen persönlichen Auszeichnungen für Spieler, der erste Sieg einer NHL-Mannschaft gegen die Sowjetische Eishockeynationalmannschaft. Am 11. Januar 1976 besiegten die sehr aggressiv und physisch spielenden Flyers die Sbornaja mit 4:1. 'NHL 1976-1994: Eine lange Durststrecke bis zum ersten Lock-Out' Nach der erfolglosen Teilnahme am Stanley-Cup-Finale 1976 begann ein Umbruch bei den Flyers, in dem verdiente Spieler wie Parent zurücktraten oder wie Dave "The Hammer" Schultz getradet wurden. Auch die weitere Expansion in den folgenden Jahren nahm den Flyers die Dominanz, auch wenn man mit erneuerten Mannschaft sowohl 1980 wie auch 1985 das Finale erreicht. Letztlich war man aber sowohl gegen die New York Islanders wie auch gegen die Edmonton Oilers chancenlos. 1987 war es dann enger, letztlich musste sich die Mannschaft um den überragenden Goalie Ron Hextall mit 3:4 den Oilers geschlagen geben. Danach begann lange Durststrecke, die 1990 im Verpassen der Playoffs gipfelte, das erste Mal nach 17 Jahren. Aber das war erst der Anfang, bis 1994 schafften es die Flyers nie in die Playoffs. Erst der Lock-Out und die dadurch verkürzte Saison 1994/95 brachte den Erfolg zurück in die City of Brotherly Love. 'NHL 1994-2004: Regular Season hui, Playoffs meist pfui' Eric Lindros war der Königstransfer der Flyers in den 1990er Jahren, aber erst mit der Verpflichtung von wichtigen Nebenleuten wie Eric Desjardins und John LeClair sowie die Rückkehr von Ron Hextall brachten den Erfolg zurück nach Philadelphia. Die Legion of Doom wurde begründet. 1995 wurde der Einzug ins Meisterschaftsfinale noch knapp verpasst, 1997 schaffte es man dann in den Kampf um den Stanley-Cup, unterlag aber den Detroit Redwings klar mit 0:4. Danach war es aber vorbei mit der großen Herrlichkeit. Trotz großer Namen und drei Divisiontiteln blieb den Flyers der große Erfolg verwehrt, regelmäßig schied die mit viel Talent gesegnete Truppe früh in den Playoffs aus. Erst 2004 gelang mal wieder Sprung ins Conference Final, wo man sich dem späteren Stanley-Cup-Sieger Tampa Bay Lightning in sieben Spielen geschlagen geben musste. 'NHL 2005-2014: Noch einmal ins Finale ' Nach dem Ausfall der 2004/05 wegen eines erneuten Lock-Outs ging es bei den Flyers bergab. Zwar erreicht man 2006 noch einmal die Playoffs, doch in der Jubiläumssaison 2006/07 folgte die schlechteste Spielzeit aller Zeiten mit gerade einmal 22 Siegen in 82 Spielen. Doch nach einem erfolgreichen Umbau mit Spielern wie Jeff Carter, Mike Richards oder James van Riemsdyk zogen die Flyers im Jahr darauf direkt wieder in die Playoffs ein, unterlagen aber dem großen Rivalen Pittsburgh Penguins im Conference Final. Erst 2010 gelang der Sprung ins Stanley-Cup-Finale, dort unterlag man aber den Chicago Blackhawks mit 2:4. Danach schafften es die Flyers zwar noch zweimal in die Playoffs, aber letztlich ohne großen Erfolg. 'NEHL seit 2014: Auf zu neuen Ufern' Nach der Saison 2014 wechselten die Flyers wie andere Franchises in die NEHL. Hier wird im ersten Jahr aufgebaut werden müssen. Mit neuem Besitzer will man an die goldenen alten Zeiten anknüpfen. Spielstätte Die Flyers tragen ihre Heimspiele im 1996 erbauten Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia aus. 19519 Zuschauer finden bei Eishockeyspielen Platz in der Multifunktionsarena. Spieler Kader 2014/15 Stand: 1. August 2014 (Ingame), 27. Juli 2014 (Real) Transfers & Verpflichtungen 2014/15 *John-Michael Liles via Waiver von den Carolina Hurricanes Franchise-Rekorde Ehrungen Top 10-Wahlrechte im Entry Draft NEHL Flyers HHOF Staff General Manager 2014/15: Bobby Clarke Trainer 2014/15: John Chapman Kategorie:Eastern Conference